I Forgot to Tell You
by The Scene
Summary: Random little ficlet I wrote in five minutes, yay. One-shot songfic. Ginny wants to tell Harry her true feelings for him before it's too late, but does she have the courage?


Disclaimer: alas, I do not own HP or "I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan (I hope I spelled that right)

A/N: Something random I wrote in a whopping five minutes! One shot song-fic, Ginny's POV. Takes place sometime very soon before the "final battle".

**"I Forgot to Tell You"**

_I have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road_  
  
You grew up too fast. When I was running around in the open fields playing with my brothers you were shut up in a cupboard... with no one but the darkness for company. But that cupboard door finally opened... you were finally free. But you took the darkness with you because it was all you knew. You finally had friends, people who loved you, but that darkness was still in you. To this day I believe I am the only one who could see that darkness in you, but it didn't frighten me, because I had it in myself too. You may not know it, but we are, and will always remain, kindred spirits.  
  
_We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while_  
  
I am your best friend's little sister. I always have been. I suppose I always will be. But I pray to God that sooner or later you will discover there's more to me than that. Who knows? Perhaps you already have. I wouldn't know. But I'm not personally offended or anything, I understand you have much more important issues at hand than your feelings for Ginny Weasley, merely a little girl in your eyes.  
  
_The world around us disappears..._  
  
I've told you over and over that I think of you as only a friend. That is of course, a lie. Everyone appears to know that but you. You're smart, Harry, but the most obvious things oftentimes go unnoticed when they're occuring right under your nose. Which is all right under the circumstances. As I've already said, you have much more important things to deal with than the romantic feelings of a silly little girl.  
  
But somewhere down the road I grew up. I think you might have missed it. But, then again, maybe not. Maybe you're more aware of your surroundings than you like to let on. I suppose I'll never be entirely sure until I tell you exactly how I feel.  
  
_It's just you and me  
On my island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles_  
  
Time is slipping through our fingers. Like smoke. We try desperately to cling to it but to no avail. I am perfectly aware of this... and yet... I can't tell you how I feel. You could die, all too soon. I'm aware that I may never have the opportunity to reveal my feelings to you again. But I can't do it. I think maybe it's because a part of me is afraid that you'll live. That sounds terrible, but it's true. You'll conquer over the Dark Lord and you will know my true feelings. But you will not return them. We'll go through life in a series of awkward small talk sessions. And I think I'd rather you just not know how I feel at all...  
  
_Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek_  
  
Now I stand in the shadows, hidden from your presence. Maybe you see me in the corner, watching you, but you show no signs of recognition. Or maybe you're just too lost in your thoughts to notice anything.  
  
_Oh, but every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away  
_  
You're the only one awake, except for me, of course. I've recently discovered that sleep is entirely overrated. You stare into the common room fire. I see your face reflected in the light. Your beautiful emerald eyes are thoughtful, mature... maybe even scared. But who wouldn't be?  
  
_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
_  
For one brief and shining moment I seriously contemplate walking up to you, telling you exactly how I feel, that I love you more than life itself. That I'd fight your battles, face your demons, die for you if I could.  
  
But what would that help? Who would that help? Only myself. And I can't be so selfish when you're being so selfless. The world has shouldered you with its greatest burden and I have not heard one complaint pass through your lips. Who am I to add to your troubles?  
  
_And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
__Without you _

_I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say I need you so_  
  
I decide to retreat back to my dormitory, where another sleepless night awaits me. Regret washes over me in a great wave. I should tell you. I should get it over with. Maybe you feel the same... is it possible?  
  
_Oh, but every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_  
  
When I begin to walk back up the stairs I must make a sound, because all of a sudden I can feel your eyes on me. I turn around. Our eyes meet. And for a while I feel nothing but complete and utter..._understanding_. It's a wonderful feeling. Being understood.  
  
_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_  
  
You smile at me. Your smile is sad and weary, but it's still your smile, it's still beautiful. I smile back. That's all I need for now.  
  
_Oh I grieve in my condition, _

_For I cannot find the words to say I need you so._


End file.
